In an industrial environment, leaks from machinery and other heavy equipment are a continual problem. Oils and solvents leaking from the machinery collect on the floor and create a hazardous and messy environment. Accordingly, it is common to spread absorbent clays or other porous materials on the floor to absorb spilled or leaking industrial fluids. It is also conventional to wipe up such fluids with absorbent matts, pads, pillows, or socks. The absorbent clays are not reusable and thus must be discarded in landfills. Similarly, it is difficult to clean absorbent matts, pads, and the like, so they are often discarded as well.
The present invention relates to a centrifuge extractor which facilitates extraction and reclamation of fluids and re-use of the absorbent pads and matts. The reclamation of industrial fluids and cleansing of the absorbent matts and pads eliminates their disposal in landfills and allows re-use of these recyclable products.